In Which Kaname learns to go with the flow
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Kaname had planned everything perfectly for years. Then THEY happened. Bonus chappie! Zero/Kaname/Aidou yet another little bonus chappie!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, with yet another threesome. Kaname/Zero/Aidou this time.

* * *

Wrench:

He'd planned it all! He had. Then **they** threw a wrench in the works.

Help:

And Yuki was no help at all.

Cute:

She just thought it was cute.

Just:

Just give the hunter his blood. That's all he was going to do. Simple, right?

Hunger:

But the boy's hunger had been too great; he'd nearly drained Kaname dry.

Enjoyable:

Which would most definitely **not** have been an enjoyable experience, thank you very much.

Saved:

Of all people it could have been, Aidou had to be the one to save him willingly offering his own blood to replenish Kaname's.

Call:

Zero had called the uppity noble for help. **Specifically** called for _Aidou_.

Crazy:

When asked, he said that Aidou was the only one crazy enough to happily face the possibility of dying to save Kaname.

Compliment:

Naturally Aidou took it as a compliment.

Wary:

A cease fire reigned for now. But Kaname was wary.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed Belonging. Hope you enjoy this story just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Steam:

The steam from the hot water didn't do much to hide their blushing as they helped Kaname shower.

Both:

Kaname is trying not to think about why it seems to require both of them to help him shower.

Finish:

They finish relatively quickly, towel him off and dress him.

Phoenix:

Just when he thinks it's gone, the awkwardness of their situation arises again, like a phoenix from the ashes.

Bruised:

His very brain feels bruised from trying to work everything out.

Violet:

Zero's eyes are violet with the concern that he's trying unsuccessfully to hide.

Poppy:

He wonders if even opium could touch his headache.

Slippery:

In the following weeks afterwards Zero proves just how hard to get a hold of he can be.

Company:

Aidou doesn't seem to mind keeping him company though.

Knowing:

When he finally asks Aidou to fetch Zero, nothing he says can get that knowing look off of Aidou's face.

Caught:

Zero seems disgruntled about being caught by _Aidou_ of all people.

Stimulating:

Kaname is shocked at how stimulating the feeding is this time.

Reassuring:

Having Aidou right there is surprisingly reassuring.

Gentle:

Zero actually seems to be trying to be gentle this time.

Relief:

This is a relief to Kaname, who has **no** intention of going through** that** ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Trust:

He always feels a little warmer when he realizes that Kaname trusts him enough to let him guard him while Zero drinks.

Loathe:

He first loathed the hunter for daring to drink Kaname's blood.

Expression:

But now, months after the first time it happened, Aidou sees the same expression on Kaname's face when Zero feeds from the pureblood that crosses his face when the pureblood feeds from him.

Understand:

He is beginning to understand both these complicated men. Not willingly in Zero's case but it's happening.

Turn:

When Zero finishes, Aidou knows it's his turn now and holds his arms out as Zero gently angles Kaname into them.

Fear:

Aidou feels no fear when Kaname lowers his mouth to his offered neck.

Rest:

Afterwards he rests in Zero's arms along with Kaname while he drinks his blood tablets.

Warm:

He tries not to think of how warm Zero's arms are around him.

Fade:

When he's finished drinking he fades off, listening to the quiet murmur of Kaname and Zero's voices as they talk to one another.

Move:

Sometime after he falls asleep, he feels the sensation of being moved.

Snap:

He snaps awake in the early dawn when his pillow and heater, otherwise known as Zero, gets out of the bed.

Class:

He knows Zero has to go to class, but can't he leave at a normal hour?

Cuddle:

He doesn't mind having a chance to sleepily cuddle with Kaname all by himself.

Suspect:

And he suspects Zero knows this.

Wish:

He does wish, when he isn't entirely conscious at least, that Zero would stay to cuddle properly too.


	4. Chapter 4

Parfait:

Zero isn't sure of course, but Aidou's smile seems to indicate that he appreciated the parfait Zero had brought him.

Cheek:

A thank you would have been enough, but the peck on his cheek was nice too.

Grin:

He pointedly ignored Kaname's stupid grin.

Eating:

It could in fact be labeled as 'Shit-eating'.

Stop:

A substance that Kaname is going to discover how it tastes if he doesn't stop grinning, or winking, that's annoying too.

Stick:

While sticking his tongue out at Kaname may not have been a very adult thing to do, it was immensley satisfying.

Grab:

Up until Kaname grabs him and makes better use of his tongue.

Squeal:

He can't even use the girly squeal that Aidou made as blackmail since he'd have to reveal why he'd squealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ace:

Kaname finds himself wondering how on earth Zero manages to ace every test when he never has time to study for them.

Student:

He gets his answer when he sees another student handing Zero a copy of her notes.

Smile:

He grinds his teeth at the way Zero smiles at her.

Changes:

Kaname decided that it was definitely time for the school to make some changes.

Dropped:

He smirks when he thinks of Zero dropping his usual frown in shock when Yori joins the disciplinary committee.

Rougue:

It had been fairly simple matter to convince the Chairman actually, due to Yori knowing about vampires after Takuma recued her from a rouge vampire two weeks ago.

Hard:

Placating Zero had been hard though.

Convinced:

He was convinced that Yori couldn't handle it.

Until:

Until she got in three successful hits on him between with Yuki's Artemis that is.

Run:

Watching Zero run from the small girl had been hilarious.


	6. Chapter 6

Grateful:

Aido is obscenely grateful that his parents don't want to upset Kaname.

Explain:

If they weren't afraid of offending him then Aidou would be forced to explain why he couldn't come home over summer break.

Tell:

And telling his family that he's currently a part of a three way non-existent, but getting there, relationship doesn't sound very fun.

Sulk:

This doesn't mean that he doesn't sulk when Zero seems to get all of Kaname's attention.

Little:

Just a bit of acknowledgement would make him happy really, as something other than Kaname's blood donor.

Offer:

He gets his wish when one evening, Kaname, smiling so softly so gently at him, offers Aidou his neck.

Scared:

Aidou's never been more scared in life.

Wrong:

What if he does something wrong?

Strong:

He relaxes when Zero's strong arms wrap around both he and Kaname sheltering them in his own quiet way.

Whisper:

Zero whispers reassurances to him and slowly guides Aidou's mouth down to Kaname's neck.

Desire:

Aidou is unprepared for the desire that ignites within his blood when he tastes Kaname's own blood.

Trapped:

It's not even just the blood, though it's a major factor he'll admit. It's the fact that he's currently trapped in between two of the sexiest men alive and one of them is willfully submitting his neck to Aidou's mouth.

Chuckle:

Zero and Kaname chuckle, and Aidou knows that they can feel his reaction.

Hmph:

He makes an annoyed hmph which really sounds more like a moan and keeps drinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Pleased:

When Kaname informs Hanabusa's father that he has taken Hanabusa as his lover, the man looks so pleased Kaname's surprised the man didn't turn pink.

Tucked:

Hanabusa certainly was though, his cheeks a charming deep pink, as he attempted to tuck himself further behind Zero, who was watching the debacle with Ill concealed amusement.

Glad:

Kaname was just glad that Zero wasn't trying to kill anyone.

Turn:

It was Zero's turn to blush and Hanabusa's turn to be amused when they informed the Chairman, albeit in a much more informal manner.

Smile:

Yuki's smile was so broad Kaname feared her head would split in half.

Might:

Though this might have been due to Kain's presence at her side, the young man's own smile was rather telling.

Surprise:

The real surprise though was how comfortable Yori seemed, squished in between Senri and Takuma.

Thought:

Kaname thought back, all those months ago, and came to the conclusion that while his original plans had been well thought out, this was, well, a lot better than anything he'd even planned.


	8. Jealousy thy name is

For WhiteCrow96

**Muscle:**

Kain was pretty sure none of the girls had moved a muscle for the last five or so minutes. Well, their jaws sagging might count but other than that… wouldn't last too much longer though.

**Scream:**

Ruka really wanted to rip the day class girls to pieces. Honestly, did they have no dignity? The three figures which were the cause of all this acted like they didn't hear a thing. It made her want to start screaming too, though for different very reasons.

"**Idol"**

Aido didn't quite know what set them off really. He was simply doing his usual "Idol-sempai" routine when Kaname and Zero grabbed him out of nowhere.

Not that he minded of course.

**Claim:**

Zero was pressed up against Aidou's back, furiously kissing his neck and running his hand s along the boy's front. He was _theirs_ and if he had to claim the blonde in front of everyone so be it.

**Mine:**

Kaname hoped the girls were getting the message; really, did they need it spelled out for them? Honestly, that girl had no right; she'd kissed Aidou's cheek, and even called him Hanabusa, the sheer audacity stunned him.

He tilted Adou's head back a bit to get a better angle for the kiss, ruthlessly and possessively plundering the warm cavern. He's ours!

**Mission:**

Michiko Arisawa sighed happily. When Aidou-sempai had told his very sympathetic fangirls how hard it was that Zero and Kaname wouldn't acknowledge him in public as their lover it hurt, so the girls, eyes burning with passion had drawn lots to see who would help their Idol. Michiko had won and Aidou had promised to protect her from any repercussions.

Mission accomplished!


	9. Fluff pure fluff

**Sappy:**

Aido was quite shocked when he received a lovely necklace for their one year anniversary from Zero and Kaname with their initials entwined on the pendant. Who knew they could be so sappy?

**Wonderful:**

Life, as far as Zero was concerned, was pretty damn wonderful. He had a sister and two fathers, even if he'd kill himself before claiming the one, and two lovers who kept him irritated and happy in equal enough measure that he had no time for his old pastime of angsting.

**Eternal:**

Though he still has trouble with the concept that this is going to be the way it is, unless something drastic happens, for a very, very long time.

**Elated:**

Kaname is elated every time he returns from council visits and such, to find his lovers waiting for him in varying states of wakefulness.

**Together:**

The fact that they are together is odd enough, and for now new enough, that they all feel shocked sometimes to realize that it's real. But it _is _and they couldn't be more grateful.


End file.
